Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As mobile communication devices become an integral part of our daily lives, more and more information is being stored in these mobile communication devices for convenience.
However, when a mobile communication device is lost or stolen, sensitive information stored in such a mobile device (such as credit card information or bank account information) may be exposed to unauthorized accesses.
When an owner of the mobile communication device realizes that his/her mobile communication device may have been misplaced, the owner could possibly locate the mobile communication device and then remotely lock the mobile communication device and/or erase the sensitive information stored in the device. However, locating the mobile communication device may not be a viable option if the mobile communication device is not powered.
Moreover, even if the mobile communication device is located, and the information stored in the mobile communication device is successfully erased, since all the stored information in the convention approach is erased, irrespective of the sensitivity or confidentiality of the information, recovering and/or rebuilding the erased information can be time consuming and costly.